Current golf tournaments are structured to span a number of individual games, eventually culminating in tournaments such as a Major tournament. Each of the Major tournaments carries its own unique features and provides a winner for each tournament. The Major tournaments are not formally connected in any way, instead serving as prestigious individual events. Accordingly, there is no current crowing of a golf world champion.